Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the South
by Galinda Burroughs 417
Summary: Everyone knows the Wicked Witch of the West, but what about Fiyero's other daughter, Nor? A dark turn of events leaves Nor friendless in a cruel world. Can she, through the help of someone she hardly knows, come to terms with her past and future? Ch 5 up!
1. Beautifully Tragic

**AN: This contains mainly Bookworld stuff, but there is some reference to Musicalworld, such as Beautifully Tragic, which is definately not Bookworld.**

**Disclaimer: Little voice in my head- Listen to me! Say it! Say it!  
Me- This is hard enough without you bugging me!  
Little voice in my head- Just do it!  
Me- I... don't...  
Little voice in my head- COME ON!!  
Me- ... own... Wicked! There! Happy?  
Little voice in my head- Quite.**

Chapter One:

Beautifully Tragic

I had always known my mother hated me, although why was quite unknown. Father said he loved me and I reminded him of someone he once knew. When he said that, he would get a dreamy look in his eyes. Once he even called me "Elphaba". I asked Mother why and she told me it was because that was his mtoher's name, which I suspected was a lie.

But Father was rarely home. As King of the Vinkus, he had many duties around the land. This morning, I received a letter from him. It says:

"My Beautifully Tragic Nor,

Here I am at the castle at Kiamo Ko. I don't think you've ever seen it. It's far on the border of our dear land. How is your brother Aalen?"

Here I pause, reflecting on my relationship with Aalen. He was always Mother's favorite, and I was Father's. But we do not resent each other for it. In fact, he's my best friend. But he knows something, perhaps about why Mother dislikes me so. But he must have been sworn to secrecy, for Aalen, who has never broken a promise yet, has never let on to what he knows.

"I hope he is well. I'm visiting a friend of mine from Shiz University. We have not seen each other in a long time and she has a son named Liir, who is two years older than you. Perhaps you may meet him someday, and maybe even my friend, his mother. Another of my college friends, Glinda, will be visiting our home. She, too, is at Kiamo Ko and will return with me."

Miss Glinda, at our home! Oh, how good it will be to see her! I hope her husband, the kind Boq, returns with her.

"Offer your regrets to Glinda, as she has recently lost her mother. Please be kind and courteous to her. I know you won't have any problems with that, as you adore her. And now, my princess, I must go.

All the Love in Oz Ten Times Over,

**Father**"

It is now, as I finish the letter, that I realize the handwriting is not Father's or his favorite servant to dictate to. The words are his, but the handwriting is familiar, as Father has received several letters from someone with this very handwriting. Perhaps he dictated to the friend of his in Kiamo Ko, as he has the most atrocious handwriting. Why does she live in our palace? I wonder. But my thoughts are interrupted abruptly.

"Nor, what are you doing? You have chores to attend to!" a voice screeches.

"Yes, Mother," I reply as she takes a deep breath to begin another lecture.

"Aalen is never as much trouble as you! He always does just what he is told. He finishes his schoolwork with high marks, and does not waste time on trivial things like you! He is a perfect child, whereas you… you are not."

I do not mention that Aalen does not do chores, as he is the Prince of the Vinkus.

"Yes, Mother."

"Now go take care of the horses."

She marches away, back to her brandy, no doubt. No matter how much I despise Mother for favoring Aalen, I am grateful to him for helping with my chores. Sure enough, he is waiting for me in the barn. He grimaces as I enter.

"I heard. Another letter from Father?" he asks.

I nod and show him the paper in my hand.

Aalen sighs, insisting, "Nor, you really need to stop reading them during the day. You know she doesn't care for you that much."

Hurt at his words, I turn and pick up a bucket of oats.

He sees my distress and quickly covers, "Nor, I'm so sorry! That was an awful thing to say! You know I'm not clever as you!"

Resisting the urge to smile at his flattery, I turn to him and say, "Aal, you're always kind, but you've been hiding something. And you know as well as I that I do not appreciate liars."

With that, I turn and stalk off to the opposite side of the barn, leaving my dear Aalen standing shocked at my anger.

That evening, I rarely eat at dinner, anticipating Father's return. I am eager to see him and Miss Glinda again. Of course, not eating much angers Mother.

"I put a roof over your head, feed you, clothe you, and you appreciate none of it. You don't even do you chores! If you're going to live in my house, you must earn it from now on!"

"But Aalen doesn't work!" I protest, wishing I hadn't moments after.

Her eyes grow angrier and she raises her hand to hit me.

"What do you think you're doing, Sarima?"

I turn to see Father and Miss Glinda. Gratefully, I run into Father's arms.

"Darling, why don't you show Glinda upstairs?" he asks.

I grab one of her bags and she follows me through the parlor and up into my bedroom.

Once in my room, I tell her, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Glinda."

"Please, call me Glinda. And I didn't realize how horrible it is for you here. Nor, how would you like to stay with me in the Emerald City?"

"Do you mean it? I would love to!" I exclaim, happier than I've ever been.

Glinda smiles at my eagerness. As the voices downstairs grow louder, her expression turns grim.

"Listen. We have very little time. Do you have paper and a quill?"

Wordlessly, uncomprehendingly, I take a blank sheet of the cream stationary Father gave me and the phoenix feather quill and ink that had accompanied it. Glinda writes quickly and leaves the message on my bed.

She waves her wand and my meager possessions gather in my knapsack. I scratch a quick note on the letter and am about to read it when she grabs me, leading me tiptoe downstairs, past the dining hall, soundlessly through the front door. Glinda bids me stay as she enters the stable. A few short minutes later, she emerges with my Father's fastest horse, a brown stallion, tacked and ready to leave.

I climb into the saddle behind Glinda, nervous about our departure, sad to leave Father and Aalen.

I hear Mother shout, "She isn't even my child!" before Glinda spurs the horse onwards, away from here, leaving this horrid nightmare in our wake.

Fiyero's POV

I walk upstairs to Nor's room, where everything is strangely quiet. I turn the knob and the door creaks open, revealing an empty room.

_They're just on a walk in the forest_ I think, attempting to reassure myself and failing drastically at it.

Then I spot the paper on the bed. Reading it silently, I feel my body go numb. I drop the paper and run down the hall, checking the stables only to find my horse gone. I resist the urge to cry out and rave back up to Nor's room, rereading the letter before burning it.

Fiyero,

I am dreadfully sorry to take your beloved Nor away, but I must. She is not safe there. By the time you read this, we will be long gone. Do not fear for her; I will educate her with the best tutors and perhaps keep her form learning her true parentage. She suspects something, I know. But she must never find out, no one must. You must keep Sarima's tongue silent. And please, Fiyero, don't search for her. She will be safe.

Glinda the Good

P.S. I love you, Father.


	2. One Short Day

Chapter Two:

One Short Day

AN: Yet another reason why this is such an AU story (Alternate-Universe for those who don't know): Glinda actually does use magic a lot and very well, given the fact that in the book and musical she was only in Morrible's class because of Elphaba. Oh, and she does know that Elphaba's alive, not killed by Dorothy.

Nor's POV

Three Months Later

"Miss Glinda? You have a visitor."

She looks up to see a member of the Gale Force standing at her door.

Glancing back down at the speech her personal speech-writer just finished, Glinda tells him, "I'm busy at the moment."

"It's Miss Nor."

Glinda gazes at me with surprise, before beckoning me into her room and, upon seeing my tear-streaked face, asks, "Oh, Nor, what is it?"

Between choking sobs, I whisper, "Aalen, Father, and Mother are here. In the Emerald City. Looking for me."

Motioning the guard to wait in the hall, Glinda stands up, walking over to me.

"I think this would be a good time to take a much-needed vacation."

My eyes light up. "Oh, where to?"

"To the castle at Kiamo Ko. To visit my best friend from college. Now, let's get the horses ready."

"Glinda, won't we need clothes and food for the journey? And shall we really ride in such finery?"

The Good Witch raises her wand and changes our gowns into simple frocks, hers light blue and mine black. With that, she hurries out the door, with me close at her heels. We rush to the stables, accompanied by the guard.

Once we reach the stables, Glinda dismisses him, saying, "Tell everyone who asks that I am visiting an old friend unaccompanied. Those who know of Nor may know she is with me, but do not tell those who don't know of her."

With a bow, he leaves, obviously shocked at this sudden vacation. Taking our saddles from the tack room, we tack up her lovely grey mare, Nessa, named for a dead friend of hers, and my horse, once Father's, the brown stallion I have christened "Yero" after what Father puts on his letters to the lady at Kiamo Ko. Glinda and I mount and leave through the city's back exit, one only she knows of.

As we ride further away from the beautiful city of emerald, the landscape becomes more desolate. No forests near, we ride through empty pastures, fields stretching beyond our line of vision, no paved roads in sight.

"Where are we?" I wonder aloud.

Smiling, Glinda replies, "I have no idea what this place is called. If you ask me, it is part of the Uncharted Lands, but those are far west, while we are heading east into your land."

Having nothing more to discuss, we lapse into a contented silence, observing the lands around us, only speaking to direct our horses to where we must go. After several hours of such riding, the skyline begins to disappear in darkness thicker than any I've ever seen, lit only by the glistening stars above us. We stop at the edge of the first forest we've seen since we first began, letting the horses graze.

"How long will it take to reach Kiamo Ko." I ask.

"Not too long. We should be there by tomorrow at nightfall if we travel in a straight path and slightly faster than we've been doing."

"Can't you teach me to make a bubble so we'll be there faster?"

"And where would we put the horses?" she sighs. "Nor, I'm sorry, but magic is a complex thing. You must take into account every aspect of the task."

"But, Glinda…" I begin.

She raises her hand to stop me, saying, "If you wish to learn magic, I'll teach you some tomorrow, but you really must start with the basics."

I sigh, disappointed that I did not get my way, but agree sullenly.

A slight smile plays on Glinda's lips, betraying her amusement, as she says, "Nor, you must be tired. Let's sleep."

She conjures a tent and two cots to sleep on. We crawl inside the tent and lay on our cots. Before I give into exhaustion, I briefly wonder why she doesn't conjure something finer.

Morning comes quickly to me. Having always been an early riser, I wake before Glinda and decide to make breakfast. Taking her wand from beside her pillow sneakily, I walk outside, stretching as I do so. Waving the wand as I saw Glinda do and concentrating on a fire, I wait for a result. Surprisingly, a fire does appear, blazing contentedly.

"Yes!" I exclaim softly.

I quickly perform the same feat a few more times, conjuring a pot and some ingredients, deciding on omelets for breakfast. Flipping the eggs and adding a few extra spices, I wait for Glinda to wake up. When she does, she reacts quite the opposite of what I had expected.

"Nor Tiggular! What do you think you're doing?! You could have set this forest on fire? You could have done any amount of damage to this peaceful… abode!"

"But I didn't," I felt led to point out.

Sighing in acceptance, she replies, "You didn't, but you still should never use my wand without asking."

If she is impressed by the magic I've performed, she doesn't show it. She simply takes her wand back and conjures plates for us to eat the omelets on. We eat in silence, clearly an uncomfortable one, as she is still angry with me for the magic. As we finish, she makes the items disappear, along with the cot and tent. We mount our steeds quickly and set off in the same direction as before, through the forest this time.

The day passes rather the same as yesterday, only through the endless mass of trees. As we reach the end of the everlasting forest, I see an ominous stone castle ahead of us, almost foreboding.

"Is that Kiamo Ko?" I ask quietly, as if afraid that something inside would hear me.

"Of course. It's nothing to fear, Nor. If you must fear anything, fear your father after he discovers I've brought you here," she replies, laughing.

As we approach the gate, a figure appears at the entrance to the castle. Clothed all in black, the figure's features are indistinguishable.

"Glinda? Is that you?"

"Elphie! It's wonderful to see you!" Glinda calls.

She dismounts Nessa, tying her on a post inside the gate. I do the same and follow Glinda as she runs up the path, hugging the woman at the door.

The woman leads Glinda and I inside the castle. Once in the light of hundreds of lanterns, I can see the woman's features. But she is nothing as I imagined. Her skin is a bright green, but her black hair and dark eyes resemble my own in shocking comparison.

"Who is this?" the woman asks.

"Oh, Elphie, this is Nor."

Glinda and "Elphie" exchange significant glances.

"Nor, darling, this is Elphaba Thropp."

Curtsying slightly as I was taught, I announce formally, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Thropp."

She laughs and replies, "You can call me Elphaba."

Elphaba leads Glinda and I upstairs to two guest rooms, across the hall from each other. Once they believe I am asleep in my room, the two women sit in Glinda's room and talk to each other, supposedly "catching up". I sneak across the hall to listen to them.

"… Fiyero's daughter," Glinda is saying.

Elphaba sighs loudly and replies, "Glinda, you were always one to jump to conclusions. Liir _is_ Fiyero's son, I must admit, but to assume that Nor is my daughter is just absurd."

"Surely you must see the resemblance!"

"How many other women are there in Oz who have black hair and dark eyes? She could be anyone's daughter!"

Glinda swears softly and insists, "Elphie, you can't keep lying to me. You know she's your daughter. Sarima told me that one day, Fiyero arrived home with the baby and told Sarima to adopt her as her own and ask no questions."

"Galinda, you can't keep doing this to me! She isn't my daughter!"

"Galinda? You were even there when I changed my name to 'Glinda'."

"A slip of the tongue."

"Of course," Glinda scoffs. "Elphie, listen to me. She woke up this morning and made breakfast with my wand, conjuring things that took me years to attempt. You're the only witch in Oz skilled enough to do things like that in your first try. You must have passed your magic on to her!"

At that moment, I hear someone trip over something down the hall. I run to my room swiftly and close the door, lying in the bed and closing my eyes. Glinda opens the door and gazes at me for a moment before closing the door. I sink into a deep sleep, letting the blackness overcome me.

I awake a few hours later at about midnight. I can't understand why I awoke suddenly.

"Nor Tiggular. I've been waiting for you," says a deep voice behind me.


	3. Knowledge Can Be Bad

Chapter Three:

Knowledge Can Be Bad

Quickly, before I can turn around, whoever the voice belongs to blindfolds me with strong hands. His or her hands are around my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Who are you?" I manage against the hands.

A chuckle, definitely masculine, comes from this person. He lifts me up, steadying my feet on the ground with one hand while the other is still uncomfortably around my mouth.

As strange as it sounds, I'm not terrified, not even nervous. Somehow, I have a sort of peace, trust, around him. With one hand on my back, my captor leads me across the room. His hand leaves my mouth briefly to open a door, and I consider screaming. I refrain, however, out of curiosity, and allow him to lead me down a cold, musty passageway.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"Keep quiet, Nor," he says in his deep vibrato.

"Fine. If you won't tell me _who_ you are will you at least tell me _how old_ you are?"

Another throaty chuckle.

"I'm eighteen as of yesterday."

For some reason, the phrase 'two years your senior' echoes in my mind, but I can't put my finger on the relevance.

I reach out to follow the passageway with my fingers, but he grabs my hand, explaining, "There's mold on the walls."

Before I protest, we stop abruptly. He shoves open another door and we step inside. He takes the cloth of my eyes and the sudden light blinds me.

Candles are everywhere, glistening like diamonds, accentuating the silver threads in a tapestry bearing a silver, jewel-encrusted goblet. To either side of the tapestry is a bookshelf, filled with thick, voluminous novels, spanning floor to ceiling. This causes me to glance up, and I briefly gaze at the mural of angels on the domed ceiling before dropping my gaze to the room itself again. I turn, taking in the large mahogany desk, a handcrafted wardrobe, and a shelf filled with beautiful china trinkets.

"What is this place?" I wonder aloud.

"It used to be your father's room, hence the magnificent four-poster bed," he says with dislike, as if he rejects the royals.

I see the bed, but am more interested in the speaker, whom I had all but forgotten until now.

I look to him, seeing his tousled black curls, very tan skin, almost like Father's, brown eyes, and very muscular body. Behind all of this, however, he has a kind air about him, trustworthy.

"So now you've seen me, Nor," he says, slightly amused.

"And I have no further insight into who you are. Besides, how do you know my name?"

"My mother told me about you. We didn't expect you with Glinda, though."

He clasps his hand over his mouth as if he's said too much. I don't see what he's worried about anyway.

The phrase, 'two years your senior' still floats in my subconscious as I attempt to rid myself of the term.

Suddenly, I realize the relevance of the phrase.

"You're Liir, Elphaba's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I know who you are."

"I realize you know who I am. Otherwise, why would you keep calling me by my name?"

"No, Nor. I know where you're from. Your mother is Sarima, your father Prince Fiyero. Rather, King Fiyero as he is about to become."

"King? My grandfather…"

"Is dead."

I say nothing. I care nothing about my grandfather. He was a terrible man who always tried to force my father into doing things he did not care to do. He is better off dead, if you ask me. But my father… King? I will never see him again, so why should I care? But the thought of me being a princess… It is completely unlike anything I have ever thought of.

"My mother?"

"Will be Queen. And her first act as Queen will most assuredly be to banish you from the royal court."

"What? She can't do that! Father won't let her!"

Liir's eyes grew sad as he took in my pitiful state.

"He will be so preoccupied with affairs of the state he will not even notice your absence, I am sorry to say."

I turn away from him, determined not to let the tears in my eyes become visible.

With an even voice, I question, "What is to become of me, then?"

I hear Liir sigh behind me. Softly, almost so I don't hear him, he replies, "My mother and I will watch over you."

"Your mother? And what makes her my guardian?"

"Magic."

"What?"

Another sigh. "You heard me. Magic. She is the ultimate witch, more skilled than your precious Glinda," he sneered her name. "My mother will train you in the art of magic."

"And what am I to do with magic?"

Liir doesn't answer immediately. When he does, it is with quiet determination.

"Nor, my mother rules the western region, my aunt the eastern. Glinda gained control of the Wizard's northern region, but there is yet to be a ruler of the south. The people need a witch, a skilled witch. And who better to train her for the task than the most adept witch ever?"

"Me? The witch of the south? And besides, Elphaba and Nessarose are wicked, while Glinda is good. Everyone will expect me to be a good witch also. That will never happen."

Again, a long pause, filling up the air with a thick turmoil.

Liir comes up behind me, turning me to face him.

"You wouldn't have to be good."

Then he kisses me.


	4. Things Yet to Come

Chapter Four:

Things Yet to Come

I savor the kiss, the sweet touch of his lips on mine. Yet something keeps nagging at my conscious, something telling me that this was not right.

I pull back and whisper, "Liir, why are you living at my father's castle?"

Liir doesn't reply. Eyes still closed, he places his forehead on mine, his hands in my hair.

Finally, "Fiyero is my father."

I spring back, gasping. I just kissed my half-brother?

"Liir, how could you? This isn't right! This is… This is incest!"

Liir smiles slightly, then takes my hand again. I try to pull away, but his grip is stronger.

"Listen to me, Nor. Just let me explain. Mother suspects that you are not Fiyero and Sarima's child. In fact, she has legitimate evidence that you are adopted."

"Then who are my parents? Where do I come from? I must have come from someone powerful because I have magic. Elphaba has to have a theory on that, doesn't she?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

In a small voice, I ask, "So it's not incest?"

Liir laughs, a deep, musical sound that sends shivers down my body.

"No, it's not incest."

I smile at him and curl my fingers around his hand. He hugs me again, no kiss this time, much to my disappointment.

"Come now. We need to get you back to your room before morning. If Mother discovers that I brought you here, we will both be in trouble."

He leads me back down the passageway into my room and to the edge of my bed. He pulls me into a deep kiss, the trembling of my body stilled by his strong arms. He breaks the kiss gently and lays me down on my bed.

"Goodnight, Nor."

He bends over and plants a loving kiss on my forehead before he disappears into the corridor outside my door.

"Goodnight, Liir," I whisper into the darkness.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but if I added anymore to this chapter it would be useless filler and that would just ruin the whole effect! Love to Lily-Snape-568 and Nor of Kiamo Ko (incidentally).**


	5. Departures and Discoveries

Chapter Five:  
Departures and Discoveries

"Good morning, Nor!" exclaims a peppy voice from above me.

I open my eyes groggily and see Glinda leaning over me, smiling widely.

"Morning, Glinda," I croak.

She pulls me from the bed onto my feet and leads me over to the wardrobe. Opening it, I realize that all of my clothes have been replaced by an entirely green and black collection. It looks rather nice, actually. Glinda picks out a green frock with black lace trimmings.

I slip it on and Glinda evaluates the outfit.

"There's something missing… Aha!"

She pulls a blue ribbon from the bottom of the wardrobe and leads me over to the vanity in the corner. Sitting me down, she begins to braid my waist-length locks into a perfect plait, tying the ribbon at the bottom. I bring it over my shoulder, and to my surprise, it accents my piercing blue eyes. The black and green brings out my hair, an odd mixture of black and blonde, natural and pretty.

"Beautiful!" Glinda comments.

I smile, happy to look nice for Liir today. Glinda hands me a pair of slippers, sparkling like emeralds. I slip my feet into them and stand up somewhat unwarily.

Not giving me time to adjust to the heels, Glinda pulls me towards the door, her light blue gown shimmering and swaying with her movements. We walk down the corridor to a large dining hall. Elphaba is waiting for us, Liir at her side.

"Good morning, Nor. Did you pass the night well?" she greets me warmly.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba. I did sleep well, thank you."

Elphaba smiles and continues, "I do not believe you have met my son, Liir."

Liir bows slightly as I drop into a small curtsy.

He takes my hand, kissing it as I say, "Pleased to meet you, Liir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Nor."

Our stiffly formal introductions pale desperately in comparison with our interlude last night. Elphaba and Glinda sit next to each other at the table, already gossiping as old friends do. Liir pulls a chair out for me and I sit. He takes his place at the head of the table, with me immediately on his right.

With Elphaba and Glinda talking loudly and forgetting our presence, Liir asks, "Did you enjoy your night?"

I smile quickly and reply, "I did have a very lovely night. Did you?"

"Of course. I hope that I may have such a wonderful night again today."

I know what he is asking and tell him, "And you shall."

"Nor, Liir, would you excuse us?" asks Elphaba.

We nod politely and Glinda leaves with her best friend. Both of us immediately relax.

"Last night _was_ very enjoyable," I tell him truthfully.

"I dreamed of you last night, Nor. You were all I could think about."

I smile at him, happy for his attentions.

Liir continues, "I like your dress, although I believe I prefer your nearly-see-through nightgown."

I blush and look down at the breakfast in front of me.

"You're beautiful, Nor. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Raised voices interrupt our conversation, one-sided though it may be. They are coming from the garden below the window. We inch over to the window to listen.

"I don't believe you, Glinda!" Elphaba exclaims angrily.

"Fine! You want the truth? I'll give you the truth!"

"Go right ahead!"

Glinda lowers her voice so that we can just barely hear her. "Elphaba, when Madame Morrible was still in power, I needed someone she trusted to give me information for you. The only person she trusted was Boq, though I don't know why. I had to get Boq to talk to me. He agreed, but for a price. I didn't realize until later that I was pregnant with his child. What could I do? Oz's perfect image, tainted by a child from an unlawful relationship? Fiyero bailed me out, agreed to take Nor in. I was so grateful, I still am."

Liir looks at me, his eyes alive with happiness. We aren't related! We can surely be together now.

"Glinda, you have to tell Nor!"

"I can't. Not now. She would hate me, hate Fiyero."

The two start to walk back to the dining hall. We scramble to our seats and resume eating and making small talk about Glinda's departure, the horses, and the weather. When the two walk in, nothing seems amiss.

That evening, as I prepare for bed, I hear a knock on my door. It opens and Liir enters the room. Closing the door quietly, he walks to me and holds me tight.

Wordlessly, he brings me into his arms and presses his lips to mine. I melt into his arms and he picks me up, lips still crushing mine. He lays me down and climbs into bed beside me.

He kisses my behind my ear, in the place that makes me shiver.

"I love you, Nor," he whispers and lowers his mouth to mine again.

I can't do this! I'm not ready! My mind sends alarms through my body and Liir feels me tense up.

"I need you with me tonight," he breathes.

"I am with you."

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm a good girl. I never actually write scenes like what you're imagining, noly hint towards them… Lots of love to Lily-Snape-568 and Galinda Burroughs 417**


End file.
